A Beautiful Mistake
by JaredSadalecki
Summary: James Potter makes a huge mistake on the battlefield, one that could cost him his life, and Lily Evans' What will happen when they end up having to spend the night together in a cold dank cave? AU ONESHOT


A|N-- Hey! So I had this idea… actually, it came to me in a dream. No joke. I dreamt this. I hope you all like it R&R PLEASE!!!

A sopping wet James Potter stood shivering on the mud covered banks of a fast flowing stream. He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Lily! Lily where are you!?" He screamed over the crashing rapids. He had lost her, he had been stupid and arrogant, and he lost her. What had he been thinking? This was only his first year as an Auror, he shouldn't have vouched to go on a mission by himself, or with Lily Evans. He had thought for sure that the spell he had used would crumble the ground beneath Bellatrix Lestrange's feet, not the soil that held him and the red head up. As a result of his cockiness, Lily was somewhere in this river, hopefully still alive. "Lily!" He cried again, in a desperate hope that she was safe.

A splotch of red entered his view, and hope flared up inside of him. "Lily!" he gasped, wading quickly through the knee deep waters to where the girl was headed. The current of the water lead her straight to were he was standing. As she neared, he held out his arms, ready to catch the small witch. When she entered his reach, he lifted her up, and stood her steadily on her feet, he kept his hands around her arms, so that if the petite girl was to be swept away, he could still have her safely within his grasp. He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her slender frame, "I'm so glad you're okay." He muttered. She placed her hands on his chest, and pushed away. "What do you think you're doing Potter?" She snarled, waddling out of the cold water. "Don't touch me."

James sighed, tugging his hand through his waterlogged hair. She wasn't his, and she wouldn't play along for even a minute. He couldn't say that he blamed her either, it _was_ his fault. As she walked away, he watched the gentle sway of her hips, she was _perfect_. Soon after, he followed suit, relieving his poor legs from the draftiness of the water. He easily caught up to the small girl, his legs were longer and stronger than hers were, giving him no difficulty wading out. As he walked along side of her, she stumbled, without even thinking, his hand darted to hers, keeping her from submerging completely under. It was apparent that she had done so on her journey down here. Her fiery red hair clung damply to the back of her neck, she had had on some Muggle eye make-up before hand, and it was now streaming down her cheeks. "Careful." He muttered softly, pulling her back up to her feet. He gently laid his hand on her back. "Do- Do you want some help?" He asked, knowing full well the answer. "No _Potter_, I don't want your help. That's how we got here in the first place."

James let his hand drop to his side. "Alright." He plowed ahead, leaving her behind. It wasn't but 30 feet until the shore, she could make it on her own. When she did, he said, "There's an alcove over here, I think we may have to spend the night." He began to walk towards the small cave, with every step he took, his boots squashed, water soaking through to his socks. He didn't need to turn around to know that Lily was behind him, he could feel her eyes on his back, she was watching his every move; just waiting for him to screw up again. The small shelter was about 50 feet from the water's edge. When he entered, he immediately kicked off of his boots and peeled of his socks. "You should do the same." He told Lily as he drained the excess liquid from his shoes. And with a nasty glare, she did. He knew exactly why he had received the scowl, she hated being told what to do, and even worse, she hated when she was told_ correctly_.

Next, he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "What are you doing?" Lily growled at him. He didn't answer right away, instead, he finished with his shirt, and he hung it on a protruding tree root. He wasn't embarrassed about standing shirtless in front of the girl of his dreams; he was a good looking guy. During the school year, he had played Quidditch, so that had kept him in a nice shape, and after school, he took to attending a Muggle gym nearby to the apartment that he bought. "Survival technique. If your clothes are wet, and you're cold, take off the wet clothing." Then, looking at her dripping shirt he asked, "Are you cold?" She scowled at him, obviously shivering. "Of course I'm cold."

"Take your shirt off." He said, showing no sign of emotion in his voice, not allowing it to be obvious that he had been waiting to say those exact words to her for years now, only in a _much_ different location and context. The suggestion received him a hard slap on the face. The sound of skin hitting skin resonated for a few seconds in the small enclosed area. "I'm not trying to hit on you Lily, you will freeze to death if you don't." She glared right up into his hazel eyes for a few seconds, and he thought that he had seen fear flash across her green orbs. "Fine." She grumbled, her fingers slowly fumbled with her buttons. "I swear if you ask me if I need help, I will hurt you." She spat at him. James smiled at the comment. She knew him all too well. "I won't" He grinned as she continued to undo her shirt. She slid the wet fabric off of her shoulders. He tried his very best not to stare at her as she did so. The black undergarment she was wearing clashed beautifully with her pale skin. She looked lovely.

"Stop staring. And close your mouth, you're catching flies." She snapped at him. Honestly, he didn't even realize that his mouth was open. He tore his eyes away from her, and focused on the button on his pants. "James Potter, what _are_ you doing?" Lily screeched as he began to pull his Muggle jeans off. "I'm cold, my pants are wet. Do the math." He growled at her. It was very rare that he got miffed with her, she didn't do much to tick him off, but today, he was cold, he was wet, and he was angry. "S-Sorry." She spluttered. It caught him off guard, she was always so sure of herself, why did she stutter? "S'alright." he shrugged, stepping out of his jeans.

Lily coughed, obviously trying to cover up a snigger of sorts. So maybe today wasn't the best day to wear his Quidditch boxers. As he looked up at her, he saw that he face was a deep red and she was chewing on her bottom lip. As he studied her a bit more, he found that she was fiddling with the zipper on her slacks. "Lily." He said softly, "If you're cold, just do it." She nodded, slowly peeling her sopping wet pants from her legs. She looked to be on the verge of tears. James took a few steps towards her, but stopped short, she wouldn't want him anywhere near her being as scantily clothed as she was. "James-" He almost stopped her, it was the first time that she had ever called him by his first name, but he chose not to act on such impulse, and listened intently. "Where is your wand?"

"I-I dunno." He groaned, groping his pants pockets. "I must've dropped it." Lily nodded again, he took this to mean that she too, had lost her wand. "It's alright, someone will come looking for us, sooner or later." He said happily as he plopped down on the cold hard ground. This was not his idea of how to spend a Friday night. Any other night, he would have given anything to be alone with Lily. But he didn't like to see her like this, so completely helpless. She sat down a few feet in front of him, curling her legs to her chest. Without asking anyone's permission, he leaned forward, and pulled Lily into his lap. He snaked his arms around her waist, reveling in the feel of her bare skin beneath his fingertips.

"I hate you James Potter." She whispered, pressing her cheek against his chest. "With every cell in my being, I hate you." He didn't need to tell her about sharing body heat, anyone with a brain knew that. She was so _warm._ Like a tiny little heater. He kept her cuddled closely against him. "I know you do." He murmured sadly, pressing a kiss to her amber hair. This might be the only chance in his life that he would ever get to hold Lily, and he wouldn't miss one second of it. "But I love you, Lily Evans."

"No, you don't." She muttered, more volume added to her voice this time. "You don't love me." James chuckled softly, shaking the red head in his lap. "Then you must be blind." He purred. "I haven't been with a girl since our 6th year. That was the year that I realized that I would either be with you, or die alone. You're the only girl that I could _ever_ spend the rest of my life with. So, when you go off and marry some genius chemist and have adorable children, just remember me, will you? 'Cause you know now, that when you are snuggled up in his bed, that I'll be lying in an apartment alone somewhere, wishing that I had you beside me. No other girl would suffice now that I've known you Lily." He raised his hand from her waist, placing it gently on her cheek. Hey emerald eyes seemed to be swimming with what looked like tears.

He angled her chin so that she was looking directly at him. "And if I only have this last night with you…" He lowered his face to hers, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I need you to know that." Their lips were only inches apart, so slowly, softly, he dropped his to hers, kissing her lightly. He knew that within fourteen seconds, he would be slapped, maimed, and pushed away, but that was a risk he had to take. So, his heart almost leapt out of his chest when he felt her lips moving against his own. His heart rate hitched. He felt a small hand slide up his chest and to his neck. Her lips tasted like mud and Muggle make-up, not at all what he would have expected, but nevertheless, it was the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced. People talk about knowing when you've found the 'right one' by the first kiss, sparks flew and what-not. James knew from that moment, he would never kiss any other girl again. Only Lily, his Lily.

Lily pulled away, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "I-I hate you James Potter." She cried. James placed his hand on the side of her head, pulling her against him. He held her there with unrivaled strength, and surprising gentleness. "I know baby, I know." He knew that after tonight, she would probably never speak to him again, never look at him, and most definitely never kiss him like that again. But for now, she was his, and no one could take her away from him. Not now at least.

She sniffled, passing her hands over her eyes. "I hate how much I love you." She whispered even softer than before. So soft, that James wasn't positive that he even heard her correctly. "Lily?" James questioned, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you." was all that she said. "I love you James. You've just been to blind to see it. We've both been blind. It doesn't matter, when we get out of here, you'll go back to your friends, and I'll go back to my books, that's how it will be, that's how it'll always be." She spat angrily. "This stupid world we live in won't allow us to be together. We come from two different worlds, we don't belong with each other."

"The heck with what the world says, we can write our own rules. As long as you love me, and I love you, that should be enough to make it through together. Please Lily." He pleaded, gazing deep into her emerald green eyes. He should have known, that after all this, she would put the 'world' between them, a wedge to drive them apart. "Ok." She yawned, snuggling closer to him. It would be difficult once they left their cave, but for now, everything was a-ok.

The night settled in quickly there after, with the dark, it became significantly colder. James chafed his hand along Lily's arm in an attempt to keep her warm. 'It-it's no use J-James." Lily chattered, pressing herself closer to him. James moved his arms, so that one was around her shoulders, and the other around her waist, trying to cover as much of her bare skin as he could. She shivered violently against him. "Hang in there Lils." He chuckled, resting his forehead against hers. "Someone will be here shortly." He promised. Lily groaned, "You said that an hour ago. And an hour before that. And the hour before that."

"Is someone complaining?" He guffawed. His laughter echoed throughout the small tavern. His toes and his fingers were blue, he was cold from the head down to his blue feet. But he was going to make the best of it. If he had Lily Evans sitting willingly in his lap, there was no way he was going to be a grumpy complainer. "Shut up." she giggled, slapping his abdominal region. "Hey now missy." he growled playfully, showering the left side of her face with kisses.

James sighed; this was absolutely wonderful. He had Lily all to himself, no one to judge them, no one to take her from him. This wouldn't last. That much he knew. Lily would never dare to do such a thing in public. He had known from watching her and her previous boyfriends, that she did not like public displays of affection. People might have wondered why Lily only had three boyfriends during her time at school. It was because James had told all of the guys in his year that Lily had horrible lice, bad breath, and that she was an awful kisser. He paid horribly for it later, but if he had known then what he knew now, he wouldn't have done anything different. And there was no way that she was an awful kisser. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked. She nodded, tracing her finger along the contours of his biceps. "Was that your first kiss? Earlier, I mean."

"Yeah." She blushed. "No one has ever kissed me before. Sorry if I was er- bad." James shook his head, placing a gentle kiss to her nose. "I rather prefer amateurs anyways. It was lovely." The comment made her blush deeper. She looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight that shone through the cave entrance. The faint light reflected off of her amber tresses; giving them a sparkly sort of sheen. For the next few moments, nothing was said. The two of them simply sat there, basking in the silence. The quietness was interrupted by a rather large yawn, straight from Lily's cherry red lips.

"Tired love?" James asked with a chuckle in his voice. Lily scowled at him. "A bit I guess." He lifted her out of his lap, setting her on the cold ground. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself. He strode over to where his pants lay wadded in a ball. They were damp, not perfectly dry, but dry enough for them to use as a pillow. He beckoned the redhead over. Lily crawled over to where he presently sat. As soon as she was in reach, he snatched her up, drawing her warm, tiny body to his. She snuggled right up to him, no arguments. He laughed softly, lying back on the hard stone. Lily followed suit, laying down as close to him as she could get.

James pulled her close to him, encircling his arms around her small frame. "Well, if I had to cuddle in a dank cave with a girl, I'm glad it was you Lil." He kissed the top of her head. Lily wriggled around, so that she could rest her cheek on his chest once more. "You're really warm." She breathed, a shudder running through her spine. "What about that Umbridge character? She's got a lot of extra 'body' on her." She laughed. James chuckled softly along with her. There was nothing about this petite girl that he didn't love. Her sense of humor, her laugh, her smile, not to mention her nice body. She was built perfectly. From her slender waist, to her perfectly shaped lips, to her abnormally colored eyes. She was thin were she needed to be, and curvy where necessary. Absolutely beautiful.

"You're right!" He said sitting up and pushing her gently away. "Where's that beautiful Umbridge when you need her?" He turned back towards Lily to see her very kissable lips turned down in one of the most attractive pouts he had ever seen. She could have been wearing glasses and had an 'I love computer programming' shirt on, and she still would have been one of the sexiest women he had ever laid eyes on. He slinked towards her on his hands and knees. "C'mon now baby. I was only joking." he continued to advance towards her. Before long, he had her back pressed to the cold ground, and he was hovering over her. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head. He tried twice more, but to no avail.

"Ok then." James sighed, sitting erect. He turned his back to her. It wasn't long after that he heard a retching sound from behind him. "Lily!?" He spun around just to see the poor redhead throw up a lungful of water. She began to gag again not three seconds after. James hurried over to her, holding her hair out of her face with one hand, while he gently rubbed her back with the other. He scooped her up into his arms quickly, before she could vomit anymore. He carried her right outside the cave mouth, settling down on the ground. He gently caressed her soft cheek as she continued to gag. After a few more moments, she dry heaved once or twice, tears gushing out of her eyes and down her face.

About ten minutes later, she collapsed boneless against him. She was breathing heavily, tears continued to wet her porcelain cheeks. She still looked extremely pale, paler than normal. "Are you ok Lily?" He crooned softly. She whimpered softly, pressing her face into his chest. "D-Dehydration." she whispered, her usually soft and lithe vocals were roughened by the last minutes epidemic. "I'm so- so thirsty." A pang of guilt hit him in the gut. It was his fault that they were in this predicament in the first place. He didn't have a wand to create some fresh water for her, heck, he didn't even know how to start a fire so as to boil some water for her. "I'm sorry Lils."

Her hazy eyes fluttered closed as she leaned heavily against him. He held her close, a shelter for her. "Let's go back inside." He said in a hushed whisper. When they were back inside, James laid Lily down on the ground, resting her head on his wadded up pants. He left her there to locate his shirt. It was hanging limp from the tree root he had left it on. The fabric wasn't wet, just cold, and a bit stiff as well. He pulled it over his shoulders, luckily, the fabric had been stretched out some. "James, come back." Lily called from the back of the cave, sitting up. "Lie back down Lily, honey, I'm coming." He swiftly made his way back to where the red head sat shivering. He lie down beside his beautiful carrot top, engulfing her in his arms. He tucked her inside of his now very large shirt, buttoning it up behind her back. She continued to tremble for a fraction of a second, before melting against him. It was heartening how easily she trusted him, how quickly she came to him.

"James…" Lily muttered quietly, her lips brushing against the skin on his neck. "What- What's going to happen when we get out of here?" James gently nuzzled her, tightening his grip on her tiny body. "We're going to go, and buy you a pretty white dress, then we are running off and getting married." He told her softly, brushing away a crystal tear from the corner of her eye. He could hear the scolding voices now, especially Sirius', James' best friend. 'James, What _are_ you doing? Lily Evans? I know you said that you 'love' her, but c'mon, what would your parents say? You come from a rich pureblood family. Evans, she's… she comes from Muggles, and NO money.' Then there were the girls that had become obsessed with him in school, 'James,' they would cry 'What about me? I could please you so much better than she can. I'm so much prettier than she is.'

There were prettier girls, but those girls were plastic, factory pretty. Lily was a unique sort of pretty. No other girl that he had ever met had eyes as big or as green as she had. Her cheeks and nose were spotted with the cutest freckles that he had ever seen. Her petite stature made her all the more irresistible. In their year, she had been one of the shortest girls. She stood proud around 5'3'' which was over a foot distance from James'' 6'5''. He had always told his dad that he would marry someone shorter than him. He loved the idea of having someone smaller than him, being his equal, his other half. He also loved the idea of being Lily's protector, her shelter, her fortress.

"It's not going to be that easy James." Lily sniffled. He gently stroked her hair, trying to sooth his poor angel. "I am going to do anything and everything that I can to make sure that I can love you for the rest of my life. Nothing is going to stop me. Do you understand that?" He asked sternly, hoping that she would understand that he wasn't being austere with her, simply expressing how he felt. "Lily, they can't stop us from loving each other. It's my life, and it's your life. We are grown adults, we can make our own decisions. Your parents can't choose for you, and my dead parents can't make the choice for me. Gosh darnit, if I love you, I am _going_ to marry you."

When he finished his rambling, he looked down at her, to see her crying again. "Lily, baby, I wasn't-" He started, trying to explain himself. She placed her index finger over his lips. "I love you." She smiled, squirming a bit. She reached up, pressing her lips to his gently, but with a growing urgency and desire. James pulled away after a couple moments. "Lily, you are the most amazing, beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on." he breathed, continuing to remove her tears from her pale, prominent cheekbones. "Why in the name of Merlin are you crying?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "I-I don't know." She said, brushing her tears. By this time, all of her Muggle mascara had run off. She looked so much prettier without it anyways. "Hey, it's a good thing that it's you and not Umbridge." James said, nudging her softly in the back. When she gave him a questioning look, he said, "I don't think I'd be able to fit both me and her inside this flannel shirt."

Lily laughed softly, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, any girl you could get, you'd be happy with." But, she wrapped her around his waist. "You're mine now." She growled playfully. He kissed her closed eyelids. The moment they were sharing was so intimate, he didn't want it to ever end. There was so much that he wanted to tell her, so much that he needed to say to her. But, nothing seemed to be able to come out of his mouth; he couldn't ruin it, for fear of seeing her walk out of his life. He didn't think that he would be able to deal with that.

"Sleep," he cooed, kissing her amber curls lightly. Lily shook her head, her ruby tresses falling this way and that. "I don't want to sleep." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his bare chest. She shivered once, then yawned. Nothing was said for some time, the pair of them sat in silence. "Did you know." Lily piped up after a few seconds. "I was a mistake; the result of a drunken anniversary. My parents only wanted one child, a perfect blonde haired, blue eyed baby girl. My sister, Petunia, was everything that my parents had wanted. But, when I was born, I was a disgrace. My red hair and green eyes were far from what they wanted. They never really loved me as much as they did her."

James frowned, unsure as to why she was saying this, and unable to comprehend how someone could not love Lily. "Blonde hair is overrated. Blondes don't have more fun, they never have." For a moment, he thought back to all the blonde haired girls that he had dated. None of them stood out particularly. They had all been temporary, used to satisfy James for a brief period of time. "Blue eyes, they… there is nothing attractive about blue eyes. You can't get lost in them, they can't… I just don't like them." He said, at a loss of words. "I prefer my women with hair the color of a sunrise, and eyes the color of grass." Lily stuck her tongue out at him. So maybe that wasn't the most romantic thing to say, but James had never had a real romance before.

"Well, you're the most beautiful mistake I've ever met." This whole evening was full of beautiful mistakes. If he had never misfired that spell, he would never have been able to tell Lily how he felt, and in the same manner, he never would have known how Lily felt about him. He didn't ask her why she had told him that, she obviously felt that that was something she could trust him with. As he gazed down at his Lily, he noticed that her eyelids were beginning to droop as she stifled a yawn. "Seriously love, sleep." He smiled. "You're exhausted. I'll still be here when you wake up. Promise."

Lily pouted, "Promise? Promise that you'll go to sleep too?" She murmured almost sadly. He pressed his lips lightly to her forehead in an affectionate kiss. "Promise, on both accounts." Lily half-smiled, pressing her face into his chest. "Goodnight James. I love you." Her words sent a bubbly butterfly feeling to James' stomach. She loved him. "I love you too Lils. More than you'll ever know." He realized, after he had finished talking, that she was already asleep. His sweet angel was asleep. "Goodnight." he muttered, allowing his eyes to flutter close, safe in the fact that when he woke up, Lily would still be there, safe in his arms.

The following morning came too quickly, and not fast enough. James had slept restlessly, which he counted on the fact that it was the first time that he actually slept with someone asleep in his arms. During the night, Lily had rolled over. So, when he woke up, his chest was pressed into her back, her tiny hands covering his. He nuzzled his nose into the crevice behind her ear. "Lily…" he called quietly, soft so as to not frighten her. "Wake up love." She stirred, moaning some non intelligible words, before groaning. "James?" He chuckled softly, kissing the back of her ear. "Right here." She didn't turn around, but when she spoke, he could hear the smile in her voice, and the blush on her cheeks, "I-I thought that maybe it was a dream."

"No-" He began, but was interrupted by a sound that did not come from their private heaven. "JAMES!" Then, Lily turned around, and mouthed, 'Who was that?' James shrugged, reaching up to unbutton the green shirt. This time, she did not complain, yell, or threaten to hurt him. He pulled himself and Lily off of the ground. Lily scurried off to where her shirt was laying. As she picked it up, water dribbled down out of it. She frowned. "I can't where this." James shrugged once more. "Just where mine." He said, slipping the plaid green fabric off of his shoulders. Lily snatched it up, buttoning it up over her black undergarment. James sighed. It was over. The shirt fell loosely to around mid-thigh. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, drawing her close to him. "PRONGS!"

"That's Sirius." James stated. Lily whimpered, "I don't want this to end, us to end." James had opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get a word out. "PRONGS! There you are! We've been looking all over for-Evans?" James wanted to snap at him, lash out. "Her name is Lily." He hissed under his breath. He sidestepped, placing himself between Lily and Sirius. He didn't want anyone eyeing his girl. Sure, Sirius was his 'best friend' but he was still a man, and with Lily in nothing but his shirt, he didn't want to take that chance. "Yeah, Yeah, Lily, whatever. You've got to get out here, you're like famous. Everyone's been looking for you. Someone from the Prophet is here to interview you!"

James exited the cage, thinking Lily to be right at his heels. As he left his confinement, he was greeted by numerous, unrecognizable faces. "James! James!" A women with silvery blonde hair had a sort of floating quill. "Mr. Potter, tell us, how did you manage to survive one of the coldest nights we've had in a while? Inquisitive minds want to know." James grinned, "Well, you see, Lily and I-" he stopped short. "Lily." he gasped. She was right, once they had left the cave, he had immediately gone to the fame and the girls. She wasn't beside him where she should be. "Has- Has anyone seen Lily?" No one had answered right away. A few of the girls there had grunted and rolled their eyes. "No, why would you want that _mudblood_" One of the girls had said. Blonde hair and blue eyes. James laughed, literally out loud.

He spotted a blotch of red in his peripheral vision, much like he had earlier yesterday. "Lily!" He called, shoving through the crowd, he pushed out quickly, like the parting of the red sea. "Lily!" He shouted again. She was standing outside of the cave, alone. She had no reporters, no squealing girls ('cause that would be weird) no one to console her. She turned away from him. "Lily please." He pleaded with her. She turned swiftly, it was easy to see her tears pouring swiftly from her eyes. "Please what James? I told you so." He gently took her face in his hands, cradling it gently. "Don't leave me Lily, not now, not ever." He passed his thumbs under her eyes, slowly lowering his lips to hers. "I love you Lily, I can't live without you." He whispered huskily. In one slow, fluid motion, he closed the distance between them, dropping his lips to hers.

The kiss was the same as the first, neither of them pulled away for a while. When Lily did, she nestled her face into his chest. "They're staring." She breathed. James placed his hands gently underneath her chin, angling her gaze to his. "Let them stare." He muttered, then raising his voice, he shouted. "I LOVE LILY EVANS! AND I'LL HEX ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TELL ME OTHERWISE!" Lily giggled as he finished. "You're stupid." Without another word, he swept her off of her feet. "Where are we going?"

James smiled. "We're going to get some suitable clothes. Then we're going to Ollivander's to get us new wands. After that, we're going to move you're junk into my apartment, and buy you a pretty white dress. We'll get a shotgun wedding and live happily ever after. Sound like a plan?" A small hand came in contact with his chin, with a bit of pressure added to it. "Ha, you're kidding, right?" He didn't answer, simply continued walking. "James! HELLO!" she waved her hands in front of his face. "It'll take us FOREVER to get back to Ollivander's." James hummed contently in the back of his throat. He turned back on his heels, heading back to the now dispersing crowd. "Sirius, your wand please." The raven-haired man argued for a few moments, before simply handing the stick of wood over. "Thank you. I have a woman to wed."

-x-

"JAMES! JAMES!" Lily called from the bedroom. James sprinted up the stairs, taking them three at a time. "James…" she gasped, clutching at her overly pregnant stomach. His heart stopped for a brief second. He took that second to look his young wife over. She was wearing her glasses, as she had the past couple of days, and a pair of old ratty sweats. She was struggling to button up a worn, tattered green plaid shirt. "The baby… he's coming." She panted, pulling him back to the world. She continued to try, and fail, at buttoning the shirt. "I swear, if you don't help me, I will hurt you." He chuckled, the memories of that wonderful night in the cave. With a few strides, he was in front of his redheaded wife, helping her button up his old shirt. His old shirt, a pair of worn sweats, and glasses, and his heavily pregnant wife was still just as beautiful and sexy as she had been a year ago in the nook that they had truly fallen in love. As he lifted her into his arms, he murmured, "I love you Lily, I'm right here."

a|n awww's are in order here. I hope you liked it!


End file.
